The Wedding Retail
by mariaerizabeth
Summary: She said she had been dreaming about wedding dresses, wedding bands and all. It took me months to think about this clearly, but now i'm as ready as ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Then suddenly she rushed into someone, smiling the brightest at him which will make any men fall for it.


Yamato Kougami belongs to the Voltage Inc as its their character. The story settled after the season 1 story finished. This is a quick writing in the middle of the night sorry if its badly written. I will rewrite it (or continue it) if people beg for more, so here it is.

* * *

"Yamato, if you're planning to prank me, i'll kick you in the balls," Erizabeth said.

Yamato Kougami laughed in silence, as he continues to lead the way from the back. "You don't even have guts for it. Oh! My radar is telling that you're pouting now," he said with a glee along his sentence.

"Shut up! Just tell me where are we going."

Yamato grinned in content. "No way, Miss Piggy."

Even since they got into Yamato's car, he didn't allow her to see anything. He blindfolded her with his fancy handkerchief, though Erizabeth only protested for a few minutes before starting to get into nosegasm from Yamato's handkerchief smell. Bleu de Chanel, his perfume always drives her mad. Thats why Yamato's taking advantage from this. Such a manipulating guy.

They arrived minutes later after Yamato drove into the luxurious part of Tokyo. Malls, branded shops and tall buildings as far as eyes can catch the vista. He doesn't come here often, of course, since Erizabeth doesn't like rich crowd. It makes her insecure, she said. For hell getting insecure, she's already perfect.

They were right in front of a wedding dress retail after another minutes walking and arguing. Yamato cant wait to pull out the blindfold and see her reaction. She said she had been dreaming about wedding dresses, wedding bands and all. It took him months to think about this clearly, but now he's as ready as ever. _'I want to spend the rest of his life with her,'_ he thought as he pulled the blindfold.

"Tada!" He said, trying his best to look amused.

She didn't respond for a few seconds, staring blankly at something. When Yamato haven't even finish dotting where she pinned her gaze to, she rushed into the retail. Man, she's as lively as ever, isn't she? Or not. She's not running into the dresses, but to someone.

Quickly Yamato paced his way to where Erizabeth is and there, he saw her standing in front of a man. "Hey Miss Piggy, don't leave me all alone out there like that. What if another beautiful woman dragged me along?"

Yamato was pretty sure she heard him talking, she was only inches from him. But she didn't respond. Her round eyes are too busy locked with this man's eyes while her teeth didn't stop showing. She was smiling to him broadly as ever, the smile that made him fell for her, the smile that only he wanted all for himself. Out of the blue he had the urge to punch this man in the face.

"I know right! How silly of her, picking you to choose for her wedding dress. She forgot how bad tasted you are for women fashion!" She said, laughing.

And there he went ruffling Erizabeth's hair. Touching my woman intimately like its nothing in front of her fiancé. "Excuse me," Yamato said impatiently, after clearing his throat as loud as possible, taking their attention.

"Ah there you are, Yamato. Kazuto, this is Yamato Kougami, uhm... My fiancé. Yamato, this is Kazuto Kitano, my ex boyfriend!"

'_Her ex, huh? Not bad compared to me.'_

Yamato pulled her closer to him, as he kissed her forehead lightly and give an underestimating look to Kazuto Kitano, trying to tell the world that she's all his. "Nice to meet you."

Kazuto Kitano gave him a wide smile without hesitation. Now they do have something in common. "Pleasure is all mine, Kougami-san. I cant imagine Riza being anyone else after me because she's literally an idiot. But I'm glad she's with someone who can tame her." Riza? The fuck was that for?

"I'm not a wild beast!" Erizabeth pouted.

"There you are, my idiot pouty doesn't change huh?" he laughed and poked her pout playfully.

'_Pouty? So i'm not the first, eh? That somehow burns my heart here.'_

"Whatever you silly jerk! Anyway, Yamato," her words snapped Yamato back to the reality, "I have to help him a bit choosing a dress for my friend. Do you mind? It wont take long." Snapped him hard.

No, idiot. "Yeah, whatever. I'll be waiting somewhere." Damn it.

She smiled that ached my heart and pushed Kazuto Kitano deeper to the retail playfully. "Thank you! I'll be back."

Yamato cant even take it to look at how close both are. So instead of watching both, he eyed a few beautiful dresses. They're look so eye catching and glamorous. Pearls here and there, designed beautifully even can turn ugly duckling into Cinderella. He bet anything will wrap his woman nicely.

Minutes passed and Yamato cant help not to take a glimpse of them. How and why did they even break up anyway? Aren't ex boyfriend and ex girlfriend are not this close? Do the both of us look like this when together? Argh, its so frustrating.

Just in time i'm about to walk out the retail if i have to wait longer, Erizabeth jogged towards me. "I'm done now! Then what was our business here?" She asked. Now i get why Kazuto Kitano said she is an idiot. She turned her head fast to Kazuto Kitano who was about to leave empty handed. "Take care! I'll see you soon. Don't forget to text me."

"Can you stop?" He mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go home." Yamato turned his back with a frown on, pulling her hand along.

"Wait, then why did we came here in the first place?"

Yamato drove home in silence, not answering any question from her until they get inside his apartment, their room. "Okay i'm sorry for leaving you like that in the first place. I just couldn't believe my eyes to see Kazu here, in Tokyo."

Yamato stared straight, trying to trench the answers from both of her deep blue eyes. "What was your relationship with him?"

"Uh... Boyfriend? Why, though?"

"Tell me the whole, Pouty," he said in a calm tone, arms wrapped, even though he was not indulgent.

"Why're you acting like this since then, Yamato? Its not like I'm still with him."

He raised both shoulders before sitting on the bed. "Tell me."

"Fine." She made her way to the bed too, nearly frustrated with his attitude. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Let's see... We started dating seven years ago, back in high school for three years." Yamato could see the end of her lips smiling. But he let go to listen. "Summer after middle school when we first met, the way he glanced and smiled at me which made me head over heels for him. We were sixteen and so stupid in love. Everything was so smooth, our relationship was safe and sound. We even used to climb to the roof, while catching shooting stars we plan our the future like we had a clue."

And the knowledge caused Yamato some unexplainable excruciating pain in his chest, somehow wanting to punch the wall beside them, or even Kazuto Kitano for being so precious for her. "Then what happened?" He asked even though that was more than enough for him.

Erizabeth hesitated to tell, she curled her lips dozens of times before saying, "I don't know." She shook her head. "I don't know. I was so lost the moment i know he's about to leave, even without telling me until the last minute. I cried while hurry my way all the way to the airport before its too late. Slapped his face before asking for a break up, for his better condition."

"Kazu is from an aristocrat old family, which they don't allow their members to have intimate relationship with the regulars. I knew he just couldn't bring himself to tell me, so he left a note instead. I know that i cant be with him either no matter how hard we tried." Erizabeth kicked the air, peeved. "Damn aristocrats. Its the modern day not the edo era anymoreー,"

"Do you regret it?" asked Yamato, now very curious.

"Regret? No. I do it for his good. Of course i hate the fact that the fate cant embodies us." She rolled her eyes. "Though how great and kinky the sex was," she said jokingly.

Yamato instantly pushed Erizabeth to lay down and immediately devoured her mouth. He put his hands on the sides of her face to hold me where he wants her. He sank into her more, his hands wandering, before stopped by the sudden grip of her. "What are you doing?"

Yamato stared to her eyes boldly, as in to assure her there is none in the world that would love her more than him. "Proving how much better i am at loving you."

Erizabeth exploded a laugh as she heard his answer. She didn't stop until Yamato frown, unamused. "You jelly, eh?" She reached out his face to caress it while admiring at his beautiful face completely. "Kazu was the best at what he did, shaping me to know what love is. And when i know love also doesn't have to mean belonging, i let go. He was a long time ex boyfriend, Yamato Kougami. Why would i want anything, anyone in the world to share my love if i have you? So, worry not."

Yamato felt the dread snipping his heart before vanished from her words. He couldn't help not to smile in content. He kissed her lightly. "I guess we have to get back to that retail tomorrow to resume my plan before."

Erizabeth winded her fingers up in his hair while winking. "Nope if you get my legs sore again, tonight."


End file.
